1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cycles such as motorcycles and bicycles, and methods for constructing same, and, more particularly, to such cycles that have interchangeable frame sections, including interchangeable front ends.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycle enthusiasts frequently possess multiple cycles, having different appearances, in order to present different “looks” and riding experiences. This can become very expensive, however, since each cycle, whether it be a motorcycle or bicycle, has to be bought and maintained separately.
An exercise tricycle that has an adjustable neck angle is known in the art. A motorcycle is also known that has an adjustable angle of the steering column to the frame on a motorcycle. Another motorcycle is known that has a pivoting neck. It is also known to purchase and install custom cycle parts.